An Evening Out
by Priestess Minerva
Summary: Four of the G-boys out on the town, while Wufei has plans of his own at home...much yaoi and pretty boys in drag! 1x2, 3x4, 5xit's a surprise!


evening

An Evening out'  
Chapter 1: I Feel Pretty, Oh So Pretty!  


  
******  


  


I still can't believe we got talked into this! Duo grumbled, fidgeting in his chair.  
  
Duo-kun, please stay still or I'll never get your hair done. Quatre sighed, trying his best to bobby pin Duo's long chestnut locks into an elegant hairstyle.  
  
the American pilot calmed down and instead took to staring at his reflection in the dresser mirror in front of him. It wasn't that he wasn't use to seeing his rather feminine features looking back at him, it was that tonight it seemed more like there WAS a female looking back at him.  
  
Of course, that was the desired effect. And Quatre had done a great job on his make-up. A light blush accented his angelic cheeks, and a soft shade of plum lipstick compliment his indigo eyes perfectly as a touch of mascara make his eyelashes seem long and delicate.  
  
Where had Quatre learned to do make-up that well?  
  
There, finished! The Arabian pilot stepped back to admire his handiwork, which he was quite proud of to say the least. He had managed to give Duo an attractive hairdo that fell to his middle back and pulled away from his face so that the boy's cherub-like features could be seen in their full glory. Oh Duo, you're beautiful.  
  
You're not bad yourself Quatre-chan, Duo's eyes traveled over his friend.  
  
A blush spread across the blond's already pink cheeks. It was true of course, he was just as lovely as Duo tonight. He make-up was softer though, very light with baby powder pink lipstick. He looked so much like a girl anyway, he really didn't need much else.  
  
He was also wearing the most charming dress. It was light pink satin with spaghetti straps and a simple skirt that when down to just above his ankles and tied at the waist by a slender baby blue sash. On his feet where a pair of dandy pink heels that straps around the ankles.  
  
Duo didn't know how he could walk in those things. He had tried heels earlier and found he couldn't keep his balance for more then five seconds and had settled for a pair of black slipper flats instead. Then went better with his dress anyway.  
  
The American decided to take another peek in the mirror. Damn, but he did look good! The halter top style Chinese dress he had chosen was perfect for his body type. It was continental blue with black velvet trim and slits up both sides of his skirt that reached mid-calf. He was definitely hot tonight!  
  
Ne, Duo, don't forget your jewelry, Quatre handed him a pair of dangly onyx earrings. Even though they where only clip-ons, they most certainly made the outfit. The blond himself had chosen simple diamond earrings and a matching solitaire necklace.  
  
The Arabian stood next to his friend in front of the full length mirror. Do you really think we can pull this off?  
  
A huge grin lit up Duo's face. Hey, we're Gundam pilots, we can do anything.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ahh! Stupid piece of fabric!  
  
Wufei looked up from his newspaper to watch Heero Yuy struggling with his bow-tie. _~Hm...so much for the perfect soldier~_  
  
Let me do that or you'll never be ready, the Chinese boy finally got up and fixed Heero's tie. There...now you're presentable.  
  
Heero gave a quick nod of thanks, examining himself in the small wall mirror. Black tux with all the trimmings. I feel like an idiot in this thing.  
  
I don't envy you, I'll say that much. Wufei smirked. He himself was dressed casually in jeans, tee, and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. (MJ: *drool*)  
  
I think Heero looks fine.  
  
Both boys looked up to see the tall pilot of Heavyarms leaning in the kitchen doorway, dressed to kill in his tuxedo.  
  
Wufei let out a low whistle. Woo...you clean up nice Trowa.  
  
The green eyed boy smiled, running fingers through his red-brown hair. I have to look my best for my date.  
  
Speaking of which, Heero checked his watch impatiently, where are those two? I don't want to be late.  
  
Wufei and Trowa just rolled their eyes. Why did Heero always have to be so perfect?  
  
a voice called from the top of the stairs.  
  
The three boys turned their attention to two beautiful sets of legs that were descending the staircase...which caused their jaws to drop.  
  
Before them stood the two most gorgeous creatures they had ever seen. They where young, breathtaking, the very essence of femininity, they were....  
  
They were Duo and Quatre in drag...but that's beside the point.  
  
Quatre was blushing from head to toe. Do...do we look all right?  
  
If you looked any more all right, you'd give Wufei a nosebleed. Heero gestured to the Chinese boy who was circling the two girls...er...guys like a vulture. A drooling vulture at that.  
  
Jeez Wu-man! Duo slapped the boy's hand away from where he was trying to feel up Quatre's nylon covered leg. Look but don't touch!  
  
Wufei rubbed the back of his neck, I can't help if he has nice legs.  
  
This comment only caused the poor Arabian to blush even more.  
  
Duo smirked, turning his back to the Shenlong pilot.  
  
It gave Wufei a clear view of the open back of Duo's dress, and the fact he had no bra on.  
  
  
  
  
  
How exactly....are you keeping that up? He pointed to Duo's rather well shaped bust.  
  
The American grinned, Duck tape.  
  
  
  
Can we get going? Heero looked annoying. The reservation is at 7 and I'm not going to be late.  
  
Sheesh, Mr. grumpy. Duo gave him a little wink as he put slipped on his black velvet sweater. Which an attitude like that you might just not get lucky tonight.  
  
_~Like that would every happen~_ though Wufei to himself. His eyes wondered up to the clock....dang, it was almost time...if they didn't leave soon.... But Heero is right, you don't want to be late.  
  
Ne, Wufei, are you sure you won't come with us? Quatre asked as Trowa draped a fake white fur stole over his shoulders, pausing a moment to place a feather light kiss on the boy's neck.  
  
I'm sure. You guys just have fun tonight, ok? The Chinese pilot opened the door for the couples.   
  
Wufei seemed a little too eager for them to go, but Quatre just shrugged the thought off. Ok, you know the number of the restaurant, call us if anything comes up. Oh, and they're some leftovers in the fridge, emergency numbers are by the phone and....  
  
The boy what cut off as Trowa gently put his finger to Quatre's lips. Wufei is a grown boy, little one. He can take care of himself.  
  
Duo was doing his best not to giggle as Heero half dragged him out of the apartment. Quatre and Trowa close behind.  
  
I won't wait up for you! Wufei shouted after them, then ran to the window to watch the boys drive off in the car they had rented for the night.  
  
Ahh...alone at last, he sighed happily for a moment before he made a quick dash around the apartment, straightening the couch pillows, checking himself in the mirror, making sure everything was ready for....  
  
Ding dong!  
  
To be continued....  
****  
  
In our next episode...  
  
Who's at the door?  
  
Will Quatre ever stop blushing?  
  
Will Heero get lucky? (well Duh!)  
  
These and many more stupid questions will be answered in our next chapter!  
  
Same Yaoi time...same Yaoi writer!  
  
And if ya actually want me to finish this soon I expect feedback! Ja!  
  
- Minerva MJ'  
  
  



End file.
